In recent years, as displays, non-light emitting liquid crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting plasma display panels (PDPs), inorganic electroluminescent (inorganic EL) displays, organic electroluminescent (organic EL displays) (see Patent Document 1, etc.), and the like are known. Among these, organic EL displays emit light, have a wide viewing angle, high contrast, high responsiveness, and the like, which are characteristics absent in LCDs, and attention has been particularly paid to such organic EL displays.
Below, a configuration of an organic EL display (organic EL device) will be described with reference to FIG. 9. FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view showing a schematic configuration of an organic EL device disclosed in Patent Document 1.
As shown in FIG. 9, the organic EL device 100 includes organic EL elements 29 on a semiconductor substrate 3. The semiconductor substrate 3 includes: a glass substrate 100a; scan wiring lines 110 electrically connected to the organic EL elements 29 and formed on the glass substrate 100a; a power source pattern 120 (conductive pattern: power supply line) that supplies power to the organic EL elements 29; a negative pattern 130 (conductive pattern) electrically connected to a negative polarity 250; plated metal 51 and 52 layered on the power source pattern 120 and the negative pattern 130; TFTs 140 (driving elements) that drive the organic EL elements 29; and a first resin film 300 and a second resin film 600.
The organic EL elements 29 include a positive polarity 210 (lower electrode) electrically connected to the TFT 140 formed on the semiconductor substrate 3; a hole injection/transport layer 220; a light-emitting layer 230; an electron injection/transport layer 240; and a negative polarity 250 (upper electrode), and holes formed in the positive polarity 210 and electrons formed in the negative polarity 250 bond in the light-emitting layer 230 to emit light.